


drabbles - afternoon tea

by karuarcdemon



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuarcdemon/pseuds/karuarcdemon





	drabbles - afternoon tea

gon really loves tea. god know why, but hereally adamant on keeping the habit of doing afternoon tea in Astherlithe's household. christ is nothing but awesome boyfriend for his tea-maniac lover. but he really is nearing the point when he's revolted just by hearing the word 'tea'. gon loves earl grey, of all kind of tea, while the smell of bergamot really makes christ's stomach doing massive unfortunate production of acid. but he keep it for himself and just smiles lovingly. 

at some point, really, christ began plotting plans to get out of the house before afternoon. it's not hard, considering his irregular work time. one of the perk of having your own cafe, christ gratefully thought. thus the reasons, 'we got new shipping of beans', 'Janice broke the upstair's bench', to the mot craziest, 'we got freezed raccoon in our walk in'. it sounded even crazier when he said it in front of freaked out gon.

"i dont know whether you're a great boyfriend or just an awful liar", Marie said to him sympathetically when he fled to her place yesterday. christ groaned and slumped on her couch tiredly. he loves his sisters greatly when she states all the obvious like this.

today, he went to the park two towns over. armed with three cheese burgers, cola, and a copy of the lord of the ring: the two towers. gon brought him the book, saying if he got free time, he should take a break and the book would be a good companion. christ smiled at the memory. his phone start pinging a few minutes after he began to read. it's texts from gon

'having a great tea time with Theo, Darlene, and Mia. i love you'

the small love declaration did christ awful. he felt so guilty for sneaking out like this when gon just want to share his favourite time with him. gon just want to be with him. and now that he think about it carefully, christ realized that gon knows all along. his sad little smile that he tried to hide, bringing christ's favourite novel series, telling christ to stay warm at all times. gon knows and just let him. christ suddenly hate his cheese burgers and himself.

afternoon tea's not sounded so bad anymore.

he found a homeless just as he exited the park and gave his remaining two burgers, followed with profuse thanking sessions. christ feels like he doesnt have enough time to hurry home and be with his boyfriend, and tell him he loves earl grey almost as much he loves seeing gon's blinding, happy smile.

a lifetime of afternoon tea time feels like something he wished to have.


End file.
